2376 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 53000.0 - 53024.6 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-530000, UFC 530000 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Ankari, Nukleogeniczne formy życia :Janeway zdoła złapać U.S.S. Equinox, NCC-72381. Część załogi Rudolph Ransom zbuntowała się, ale Ransom zdołał odzyskać kontrolę nad okrętem. Pięć osób Ransom przesłał na pokład okrętu Janeway. Reszta zginęła w walce z nukleogenicznymi formami życia. Ransom odmówił przesłania się na U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. Zginą, gdy U.S.S. Equinox został zniszczony. (VOY: Equinox, Part II) :Jedyni ocaleli z załogi U.S.S. Equinox, NCC-72381 byli Noah Lessing, Marla Gilmore, James Morrow, Brian Sofin i Angelo Tassoni, zostali zdegradowani i włączeni do załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. (VOY: Equinox, Part II) Czas Gwiezdny: 53049.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Markonian posterunek, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Markonianie, Kinbori, Morphinian, Shivolian, xeno-530494, xeno-530495, xeno-530496, xeno-530497 Kontakt : Voth :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 zadokował przy jednym z posterunków należących do Markonian. (VOY: Survival Instinct) :Na pokład U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 trafiła Marika Wilkarah, Lansor i P'Chan byłe drony Borg. Na ich prośbę EMH usunął z ich organizmów węzły komunikacyjne Borg, co umożliwiło im normalne funkcjonowanie jako w pełni odrębne jednostki, ale spowodował też nie mogli przeżyć dłużej niż około miesiąc. (VOY: Survival Instinct) :Marika Wilkarah została przyjęta w skład załogi U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. (VOY: Survival Instinct) :Lansor pozostał na Markonian posterunku. (VOY: Survival Instinct) :P'Chan przenosi się na najbliższą zamieszkaną planetę. (VOY: Survival Instinct) Czas Gwiezdny: 53092.0 - 53134.8 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Na skutek wypadku B'Elanna Torres odbyła duchową wędrówkę na Barkę Umarłych. (VOY: Barge of the Dead) Czas Gwiezdny: 53134.8 - 53177.6 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Hierarchia :Przedstawiciele Hierarchii szpiegowali załogę U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 za pomocą programu EMH. (VOY: Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy) Czas Gwiezdny: 53167.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Korytarz podprzestrzenny, Delta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 pokonał 200 lat świetlnych dzięki wykorzystaniu sieci korytarzy podprzestrzennych skartografowanych przez gatunek Vaadwaur. (VOY: Dragon Teeth) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-531680, Vaadwaur system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Turei, Vaadwaur :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkami Turei i Vaadwaur. (VOY: Dragon Teeth) Czas Gwiezdny: 53177.6 - 53220.4 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Tom Paris remontowali nabyty stary pojazd kosmiczny, który nazywał "Alice". (VOY: Alice) :"Alice" poprzez neurogeniczny interfejs opanował umysł Paris. Za pomocą tej technologii "Alice" zmusiła go do ucieczki z pokładu U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. Załodze Kapitan Janeway udało się go odbić, a "Alice" została zniszczona. (VOY: Alice) Czas Gwiezdny: 53263.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-532632, UFC 532632 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Ba'neth :Komandor Porucznik Tuvok zostaje postrzelony przez przedstawiciela gatunku Ba'neth. Na pewien czas stracił zdolność do kontrolowania swoich emocji. (VOY: Riddles) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Kesat :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 z pomocą Naroq Zastępca Śledczego z Kesat Ochrony ujawnili istnienie xenofobicznego gatunku Ba'neth. (VOY: Riddles) Czas Gwiezdny: 53292.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Elipsa grawitonowa, Delta Kwadrant :Załoga Kapitan Janeway badała dystorsję grawimetryczną klasy dziewięć (tzw. Elipsy grawitonowej). Odkrywa w jej wnętrzu m.in. Aresa IV. Wysłany zwiad w składzie: Chakotay, Tom Paris, Seven of Nine, stanowi pierwsze znane Federacji osoby, którym udało się dostać do wnętrza dystorsji grawimetrycznej klasy dziewięć, zbadać ją i bezpiecznie wydostać się z niej. (VOY: One Small Step) Czas Gwiezdny: 53301.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odbył się pogrzeb Porucznika John Kelly. (VOY: One Small Step) Czas Gwiezdny: 53329.0 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Mgławica klasa K, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Katapulta grawitonowa, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-533290 :U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 korzystała ze zbudowanej przez Tash katapulty grawitonowej. Pozwala ona pokonać kolejne 3000 lat świetlnych w drodze do domu. (VOY: The Voyager Conspiracy) Czas Gwiezdny: 53374.48 - 53419.96 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Porucznik Reginald Barclay zdołał się połączyć z zaginionym w Delta Kwadrant U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 przy pomocy MIDAS-a. Od tej pory U.S.S. Voyager mogła utrzymywać regularny kontakt z Alpha Kwadrant. (VOY: Pathfinder) Czas Gwiezdny: 53419.96 - 53465.44 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Fala neutronowa, Delta Kwadrant :Tom Paris stworzył nowy program holograficzny Fair Haven. (VOY: Fair Haven) Czas Gwiezdny: 53447.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Norcadia Prime, Norcadia system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Norcadianie, Pendari :Seven of Nine i Tuvok zostali schwytani przez Penka i zmuszeni do udziału w walkach Tsunkatse. (VOY: Tsunkatse) :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkami Norcadianami i Pendari. (VOY: Tsunkatse) Czas Gwiezdny: 53465.44 - 53510.92 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tachyon planeta, UFC 534654 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-534654 :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem z Protektora Kelemane. Planeta leżała poza normalną w tej galaktyce linią czasu. Czas biegnie tam w tempie tysiące razy przyspieszonym, w stosunku do reszty galaktyki. (VOY: Blink of an Eye) Czas Gwiezdny: 53529.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Norcadia Prime, Norcadia system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-535294 Kontakt : Hirogen :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 odbiła Seven of Nine, Tuvoka oraz Hirogena, który był jednym z zawodników Tsunkatse. (VOY: Tsunkatse) Czas Gwiezdny: 53556.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-535564, Qomar system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Qomar :Dowodzona przez Kapitan Kathryn Janeway załoga nawiązała pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Qomar, który a nie znał muzyki. Dzięki swoim talentom wokalnym EMH stał się bardzo popularny na ich planecie macierzystej. (VOY: Virtuoso) Czas Gwiezdny: 53581.0 - 53605.6 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Tarakis, UFC 535810 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Nakan :Załodze U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 wszczepione w pamięci przeżycia z masakry Nakan na planecie Tarakis. (VOY: Memorial) Czas Gwiezdny: 53605.6 - 53630.2 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Borg :Zwiad wysłany z U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 został wzięty do niewoli przez grupkę "dzieci Borg". Janeway odbiła członków swojej załogi, a dzieci przechodzą deasymilację i zostają włączone do załogi. (VOY: Collective) Czas Gwiezdny: 53630.2 - 53654.8 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Na skutek uszkodzenia holograficznego pokładu, holograficzne postacie z programu Fair Haven zyskały świadomość, że załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 niezupełnie jest taka jak oni. (VOY: Spirit Folk) Czas Gwiezdny: 53679.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Kobali :Chorąży Lyndsay Ballard, która zginęła kilka lat wcześniej podczas ataku Hirogenów wróciła na pokład U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 jako przedstawicielka gatunku Kobali. (VOY: Ashes to Ashes) :Pierwszy kontakt z gatunkiem Kobali. Kobali nakłanili Ballard, która w ich społeczeństwie nazywała się Jhet'leya do opuszczenia U.S.S. Voyager i powrotu do nich. (VOY: Ashes to Ashes) Czas Gwiezdny: 53704.0 - 53728.6 (data szacowana) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-537040, UFC 537040 system, Delta Kwadrant :Itcheb spotykał swoich rodziców, jednak postanowił zostać na pokładzie U.S.S. Voyager. (VOY: Child's Play) Czas Gwiezdny: 53753.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gromada klasy T, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Forma życia z ciemnej materii :Kapitan Janeway dowodziła zwiadem badającym gromadę klasy T. Pozostały skład zwiadu był o tyle nietypowy, że składa się z przymusowych ochotników: William Telfer, Mortimer Harren i Tal Celes. (VOY: Good Shepherd) :Pierwszy kontakt z formą życia zbudowaną z ciemnej materii. (VOY: Good Shepherd) Czas Gwiezdny: 53849.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Polonianie, Telsianie, xeno-538492 :Załoga U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 złapała oszustów podszywających się za Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok i Chakotay, którzy sprzedawali członkostwo w Federacji. (VOY: Live Fast and Prosper) :Pierwszy kontakt z Polonianami i Telsianami. (VOY: Live Fast and Prosper) Czas Gwiezdny: 53896.0 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże FGC-538960, UFC 538960 system, Delta Kwadrant :B'Elanna Torres i Harry Kim wyruszyli na zwiad w poszukiwaniu Dilithium. (VOY: Muse) Czas Gwiezdny: 53918.0 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : FGC-538960, UFC 538960 system, Delta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : xeno-538960 :Delta Flyer z Torres i Kimem na pokładzie, rozbił się na jednej z planet klasy L, na której spodziewano się zdobyć dilithium. Lokalna trupa aktorska wykorzystała dzienniki z komputera "Delta Flayer" jako źródło służące do stworzenia kilku sztuk teatralnych. (VOY: Muse) Czas Gwiezdny: 53934.4 - 53950.8 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant :Na krótki czas Kes wróciła na pokład U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. Miała pretensje do Janeway, że zabrała ją z planety Ocampa V. (VOY: Fury) Czas Gwiezdny: 53950.8 - 53967.2 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Delta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Jowisz, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :EMH został przesłany na Stację Jupiter, aby pomóc w leczeniu swojego twórcy Lewis Zimmerman. Po wyleczeniu Zimmermana, EMH wrócił na pokład U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656. (VOY: Life Line) Czas Gwiezdny: 53983.6 - 54000.0 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : terytorium Kolektyw Borg, Delta Kwadrant Kontakt : Borg ]] :Unimatryca Zero stworzona w Kolektywie Borg przez drony, które odzyskały część swej świadomości z czasów przed ich asymilacją, była zagrożona zniszczeniem przez Królową Borg. Drony z Unimatrycy Zero proszą Janeway o pomoc, która wyraża zgodę. (VOY: Unimatrix Zero, Part I) :Delta Flyer został zniszczony przez Borg. Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok i B'Elanna Torres zostali asymilowani przez Kolektyw. (VOY: Unimatrix Zero, Part I) Daty szacowane - opis en:2376 de:2376 es:2376 fr:2376 nl:2376 sv:2376 Kategoria:Linia czasowa